Target
by Sweet Glasses
Summary: Pada awalnya,target seorang Levi Ackerman ialah bertahan hidup. Akan tetapi,seiring berputarnya roda kehidupannya,targetnya berubah disertai orang-orang yang mempengaruhinya./Canon/Spoiler implisit/New Author


**TARGET**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

 **Target by Sweet Glasses**

 **Warning:** **Typos,Canon,Oneshot** , **Agak melenceng,OOC** **,Spoiler implisit**

 **Levi Ackerman**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy reading!**

Pada awalnya target seorang Levi Ackerman ialah bertahan hidup dengan cara apa pun.

Pemikiran seperti ini muncul ketika ia bertemu dengan Pak Tua yang mengajarkannya bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan sebilah pisau,yaitu dengan membunuh orang lalu merampas hartanya.

Awalnya,Levi merasa bahwa cara itu salah. Pisau itu kegunaannya untuk memotong bahan masakan—seperti yang sering diperlihatkan mendiang Ibunya waktu dulu—bukan untuk melukai orang lain. Akan tetapi,ia akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tinggal bukan di tempat yang damai. Ia tinggal di kota bawah tanah. Tempat di mana para bajingan tinggal. Maka,dari itu mau tak mau Levi harus melakukannya.

Dan akhirnya,ia pun bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan pisau. Membunuh orang lalu merampas hartanya tanpa belas kasihan. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dunia yang ia tempati begitu kotor dan picik. Ia tak menyesali ajaran yang diberikan Pak Tua itu. Ia tak menyesali segala nyawa yang telah ia hilangkan. Yang terpenting,ia ingin terus hidup tak peduli harus mengotori tangan sekali pun.

Kemudian,muncul entitas baru dalam hidupnya yang menjadi rekannya. Pria yang lebih muda darinya dan memiliki wajah yang ramah. Farlan Church.

Mereka menjadi rekan kriminal dan akhirnya membentuk geng. Dengan kecerdasan Farlan,mereka akhirnya bisa menjadi kelompok kriminal terkuat yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh Polisi Militer.

Suatu waktu,Farlan bertanya padanya—mereka sudah akrab setelah sekian lama menjadi rekan—apa impian terbesar dalam hidupnya?

Levi termenung. Apa impian terbesar dalam hidupnya? Tak ada yang spesifik. Ia hanya ingin mempunyai rumah yang steril dari debu dan kotoran. Jawabnya sewaktu itu yang langsung disambut tawa keras Farlan membuat alis Levi berkedut.

Setelah tawanya berhenti,Farlan pun mengatakan impiannya yang membuat Levi tertegun. 'Aku ingin melihat matahari dan langit'.

Mungkin terdengar aneh,tapi bagi seseorang yang sudah tinggal di kota bawah tanah sejak lahir itu adalah impian yang luar biasa. Sungguh beruntung jika bisa tercapai. Pada saat itu,orang bawah tanah sangat susah jika ingin tinggal di atas.

Dan seumur hidup Levi,tak pernah terpikirkan sekali pun dalam benaknya untuk melihat langit dan matahari. Baginya bertahan hidup itu sudah cukup dan menganggap impian Farlan itu konyol,tapi ia menghargainya.

Lalu,muncul entitas yang membuatnya mengubah pemikirannya terhadap impian Farlan. Seorang gadis yang memiliki mata penuh ambisi. Isabel Magnolia.

Pertemuan pertamanya ketika gadis itu bersembunyi di rumahnya karena dikejar oleh petugas yang menarik pajak di tangga. Mereka bilang gadis itu ingin menaiki tangga tanpa membayar. Dan alasan gadis itu ingin menaiki tangga ialah ingin mengembalikan burung kecil dalam dekapannya ke habitatnya semula.

Konyol. Pikir Levi saat itu. Namun,sebuah permintaan lolos dari bibir kecil gadis itu yang membuat Levi tertegun. 'Ajari aku menggunakan Manuver Gear! Aku ingin sekali terbang seperti burung di atas sana!'

Permintaan yang sederhana. Levi bisa mengajarinya karena alat itu ia gunakan untuk merampok dan kabur dengan cepat dari kejaran Polisi Militer. Walau mahal,alat itu menjadikan kelompok gengnya terkenal dan dianggap kelompok kriminal terkuat.

Namun,bukan itu masalahnya yang membuat Levi tertegun. Alasan gadis itu ingin memakai Manuver Gear yang membuatnya termenung. Ingin terbang seperti burung di atas sana. Tiba-tiba saja Levi teringat impian Farlan. Ingin melihat matahari dan langit.

Kalau dipikir-pikir,impian mereka berdua sebenarnya sama dalam makna yang implisit. 'Ingin hidup bebas di atas sana'.

Wajah penuh ambisi dari Isabel dan sorot mata penuh harapan dari Farlan membuat Levi mengiyakan permintaannya dan menetapkan target baru dalam hidupnya.

Hidup bebas di atas sana bersama Farlan dan Isabel.

Untu mencapai itu,mereka pun mendapat misi dari petinggi negara di atas sana,Lobov,untuk membunuh Erwin Smith,Komandan Survey Corps dan mengambil dokumen yang Lobov inginkan.

Mereka pun bergabung di Survey Corps karena sebelumnya tertangkap oleh Erwin Smith dan menerima penawarannya untuk bergabung di Survey Corps.

Itu bagian dari misi. Toh,Levi tak berminat untuk menjadi pasukan pembebas umat manusia karena targetnya cuma satu.

Hidup bebas di atas bersama Farlan dan Isabel.

Tapi,target itu langsung hancur seketika saat ia melihat tubuh Farlan dan Isabel yang sudah tak utuh lagi. Saat mereka kehujanan untuk pertama kalinya,malah mengalami tragedi ini.

Yang hanya bisa Levi lakukan ialah mencincang-cincang titan bangsat yang memakan tubuh kedua orang berharganya untuk meluapkan segala emosinya.

Setelah titan itu mati,ia berpikir apa targetnya sekarang?

Farlan dan Isabel sudah tiada. Targetnya sudah tak ada. Sekarang apa?

Pemikiran itu terpecahkan ketika ia melihat Erwin Smith berjalan dengan santainya melewati mayat teman-temannya.

Apa yang pria itu telah alami pasti lebih berat dari yang Levi alami saat ini.

Akhirnya,Levi memutuskan target barunya,yaitu mempercayai apa yang Erwin Smith percayai dan mematuhi keputusannya.

Sampai saat ini,target Levi masih sama. Walaupun,orang yang ia percayai itu sudah tiada.


End file.
